


Rust

by Grassy



Category: Code Geass, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young women, a balcony, and a sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

> I- Kind of want to write more of this and turn it ’shippy. (TToTT)
> 
> Prompt: Kallen & Elizabeth, Autumn leaves all around

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The view of the sunset from this balcony, I mean.”

Kallen, pulled from her thoughts by the wonder-filled words, softened the harshly neutral expression she could not help but wear when dragged by her father or _that woman_ to such formal occasions as the current party. The young woman in frills and bows next to her seemed honestly enraptured by the evening’s slowly fading colors. Her pale hair and the rusty red-browns of her gown seemed to glow with all the colors of autumn leaves in the dying light.

“Yes,” Kallen finally responded. “It’s very beautiful.”


End file.
